


I Know

by starry_n1ght



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost a drabble, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Conversation, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, One Shot, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_n1ght/pseuds/starry_n1ght
Summary: "Malfoy," Ginny addressed him. "What?" he sneered at her. "I know.”In spite of everything awful that had happened during that encounter, she was stuck on that one part, that vulnerability.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short one-shot (basically a drabble) which takes place during HBP sometime after the bathroom incident. A quick conversation between Draco and Ginny.

"Malfoy," Ginny addressed him in a calm manner, she wasn't afraid of him.

"What?" he sneered at her.

"I know.”

"You know what?" he questioned her, somewhat confused.

"Harry told me."

"He told you," he paused, he was getting more annoyed now, "what did he tell you?"

"You were crying in the bathroom. You actually _cried_."

Draco's face became cold and emotionless. He made no response. He did not want to remember that day, and why she focused on that particular aspect of the incident was lost on him.

Ginny spoke again despite his reaction, she was curious to know more. "I never knew it was possible for a Malfoy to cry, to feel that way," she hesitated then added, "especially you."

In spite of everything awful that had happened during that encounter, and she knew how awful it was, she was stuck on that one part, that vulnerability.

He still made no response, and she was almost certain he wouldn’t continue the conversation. Why was she doing this?

“I- I’m sorry for bringing it up. You almost...” she stopped and the unspoken word hung in the air between the two of them; _died_ , she finished the thought in her mind.

He seemed to ignore her words and continued to remain silent, his face still blank and hard, but then his expression unexpectedly changed.

"You don't know a lot of things about me, Weasley."

A slight pause. "That can change."

"I know."


End file.
